James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 8.
Here is part eight of James Graham's seventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Santa Claus - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Mrs. Claus - The Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) * Jingle and Jangle - Hoigle and Moigle (from The Floigan Brothers) * Ignatius Thistlewhite - Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Thistlewhite - George Darling (from Peter Pan) * Mrs. Thistlewhite - Mary Darling (from Peter Pan) * Snow Miser - James (from Thomas and Friends) * Heat Miser - Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) * Mother Nature - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) * City People - Various Characters Transcript *(at a volcano, Diesel 10 is now shown) *Diesel 10: I'm Mister Green Christmas, I'm Mister Sun. I'm Mister Heat Blister, I'm Mister 101. They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch Starts to melt in my clutch. I'm too much. *Minions: He's Mister Green Christmas, he's Mister Sun. He's Mister Heat Blister, he's Mister 101. *Diesel 10: They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch, Starts to melt in my clutch. :Minions: He's too much. *Diesel 10: Thank you. I never want to know a day that's under 60 degrees, I'd rather have it 80, 90, 100 degrees! (Speech) Oh, some like it hot, but I like it really hot! chortles *Minions: He's Mister Green Christmas, he's Mister Sun. *Diesel 10: Sing it! *Minions: He's Mister Heat Blister, he's Mister Hundred and One. *Diesel 10: They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch Starts to melt in my clutch. *I'm too much. *All: Too much! *Diesel 10: Well, well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Granny. Where's your husband? The commercial that you know from my brother. *James: Aw, come now. You know my husband is not on your brother's pay will. *Diesel 10: Then he's grossly unfair. That's what! Racing around the world in that stupid sleigh on his, during a cold winter breeze, that is! Causing everybody he's fundly good on having some snowball fighting nights, and sleigh rides, and even most of all, ice hockey! *Fairy Godmother: I'll assure you that he's not intentional. *Diesel 10: Well, why doesn't he wear a bathing suit? And drive a sand buggy? *Fairy Godmother: But we live at the north pole. *Diesel 10: And we can even sing praises of heat and rain. *Fairy Godmother: I'll see what I can do in the meantime. Will you do us a favor? *Diesel 10: I don't see why I should. Nobody ever does a favor for me. But what is it? *Fairy Godmother: Could you let it snow? Just for a day in the south? *Diesel 10: What?! I beg your pardon?! Snow in the south? *Fairy Godmother: Just for a day? *Diesel 10: Never! Hmm... Unless, um... unless they were... something in it for me. *Fairy Godmother: Like what? *Diesel 10: Oh, like for intense, a little northern territory that turned over to me, or shall we say 'The North Pole'? *Fairy Godmother: Well, heavens. I don't know. That would be up to your brother and not me. *Diesel 10: Well, then, why don't you give the tooty fruity snow cone a buzz and a hot line? See what he says. *Fairy Godmother: (obeys and picks up the phone) Hello, James. This is Fairy Godmother speaking. *James: Hey there James, how are you going with King Diesel 10? *Diesel 10: I heard that, you red beast! *James: Oh my goodness. Speak of the diesel. *Diesel 10: Granny, kindly state your business with that drippy red engine, and get him out of here. *James: Mind your blood pressure, hot beast. My mother warned me about that point of yours. *Diesel 10: You think of hot stuff because you think your mother likes you best! *Fairy Godmother: Boys, boys. Now, please, don't fight! *James: If I had a little bit of fun, I would not believe it! *Fairy Godmother: Your brother's agreed to let it snow in the south. *James: He did?! *Granny: Because he had to make a some concession on your part. *James: Oh really? And what does that clawed diesel 10 want this time? The North Pole?! *Fairy Godmother: Well, to be honest and truthful, James, yes. As a matter of fact... *James: What?! Oh no! Of course not. *Diesel 10: See?! I told you he wouldn't co-operate. *James: Co-operate?! Surrender the North Pole?! Is that what you call operate? It could be the idea to chill your memories for you. *Diesel 10: Oh yeah? (James and Diesel 10 prepare to fight) *Fairy Godmother: Okay, enough of this. I don't want to do this to you boys, but you'll leave me no choice. So you're going over your heads. *James: You're kidding. *Diesel 10: You wouldn't dare. *Fairy Godmother: I would and I will. *Diesel 10: Granny! See what you did you, old blizzard! You're going to tell Mother! *James: Well, I did, Diesel 10. It's your fault. *Fairy Godmother: Come along. *Hoigle: You don't think we will do it, do you, Granny? I don't think we'll really disturb her. *Moigle: Aw, shucks, but it's not really fair yet. And without anyone, are we really going to see her? *Hoigle: Yes. *Moigle: No. *Spike: Yes! But who? Where are we going? And who will we actually see? *Hoigle: We're going right to the top, Spiky, my boy. *Moigle: Yes, and Fairy Godmother is through falling alright. We will see none other than... *Floigan Brothers: Atomic Betty! *Spike: Gosh! (the heroes set off to see Atomic Betty) *Narrator: Fairy Godmother must admit that she is more than a little nervous as herself. She's never met Atomic Betty, but knows that Atomic Betty never likes to be disturbed. (they arrive at a strange house) Category:James Graham Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Parts